


The First Snow

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Diana’s great delight in her first snowfall makes Steve happy.





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Wonder Woman (2017)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: June 11, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: June 14, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 360  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: The inspiration is coming fast! :) Also written for my [2017 DCU Fic/Art Wonder Woman Diamond Anniversary Challenge](http://wonderwomanlove.dreamwidth.org/683261.html) (DW) and [(LJ)](http://wonderwomanlove.livejournal.com/114511.html). BTW, Happy Flag Day! :)

_The first snow_  
_Is like magic,_  
_Diamond-pretty_  
_And tasting_  
_Of winter._

  


**Edna Cecilia Sinclair**  
**_"The Passing Of The Seasons"_**  
**1906 C.E.**  


Steve smiled as Diana threw her head back in delight as the delicate snowflakes fluttered down. They glittered in her dark hair, a veil of stars framing her beautiful face.

“They are cold,” she said, watching the snowflakes touch her arm and melt into her skin.

“Yeah.” Steve’s eyes sparkled. “Taste ‘em.”

“Taste…?”

“Like this.” He stuck his tongue out and the flakes melted on it, tasting cold and reminding him of days off from school because of snow and childhood joy in sledding, skating, and building snowmen. “Mmm.”

Diana seemed uncertain but amused as she stuck her tongue out. Steve’s breath shortened and he quickly closed his eyes. More flakes fell on his tongue.

“Mmm,” she said.

“Mmm- _mmm_.”

She laughed. “Are you enjoying your repast?”

“Delicious.” He opened his eyes. “As good as ice cream?”

“Hmm.” She pondered this. “Perhaps I would say, different.”

“Someday I’ll have to introduce you to the joys of ice cream sundaes and banana splits.”

“Banana splits?”

“You’ll love ‘em.”

She laughed again and said, “Let us sway more?”

“How about a twirl?”

Diana twirled while Steve held her hand. Her cloak swirled around as gracefully as if she was Cinderella at the ball. The snow continued to fall, bright and clean and cold.

The snow covered the ugliness of the War, blanketing the browns, blacks, and rusty reds. Everything was pristine and actually looked pretty. The ravaged village almost looked like Christmas, or at least Thanksgiving. The battered houses looked charming, and the church was dusted like frosting on a cake. Eventually the snow would become dirty and slushy, but Steve had learned to live in the moment these days.

He drew Diana to him and they swayed. Sound grew muffled and Steve could hear his heartbeat matching Diana’s. The raucous laughter and music of the café faded as he gazed into her eyes. 

“How do you like your first snowfall?” he asked breathlessly.

“I love it.”

They danced as glittering diamonds fell from the sky, befitting a Princess and her suitor.


End file.
